2nd Series 04/11 - Private Moments
by Macx
Summary: Picks up on Reminders


  
**Private Moments**   
by Birgit Staebler

The dinner had been a success and Ace felt relaxed and warmed by the presence of his friends. Cosmo had almost fallen asleep at 9.30 p.m. and Ace had just carried him off to bed. The teenager had protested, but it had been a rather weak mumble and he had gone right to sleep when his body had hit the bed. Cosmo was still suffering from the surgery and the drugs would need some more time to leave his system. Add to that the painkillers and Cosmo would probably be a bit out of it for the next few days. Ace had partially undressed him, removing the headband, and then drawn the blanket over his friend.   
Cosmo had moved sleepily and Ace remembered the emotions coursing through him: gratefulness, worry, sorrow and distant pain. Everything that lay behind him now would change him, would leave its marks.... had already left its marks. His eyes had as always found the injury in Cosmo's face, had gazed at the bandage, and the old emotions had welled up again.   
Vega had left an hour after that, muttering about an early start of his shift and too much work to do.   
Now Ace stood at the door of the train and gazed outside into the night. It was a mild night, warm and gentle, and the stars were almost completely out. Only a thin layer of clouds disturbed the perfection. He had seen Vega out and had remained, just gazing into the darkness. Inside him, his demons stirred like sleepy cats, but none woke and he sighed softly. Acceptance of what had happened to him had settled in and was growing. He would never forget, but he was starting to forgive ---slowly.   
A warm presence joined him and Mona wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging close. It was a natural gesture now, an intimacy she had denied herself, and him, before. So much had changed....   
"So here you are," she said with a smile. "I thought you had gone lost. What are you doing?"   
Ace smiled. "Thinking?"   
Mona met his eyes and nodded. She, like Vega, understood him much better than Ace understood himself sometimes. And she had been a big part in his healing process. Ace was glad she had come over for dinner, that they had all been together, because it gave him a chance to make up what he had done to them, even if it was not done with words. Neither Vega nor Mona demanded any retribution, but Ace had demanded it of himself. Cosmo's idea of this welcome home dinner had been a really good one, and probably aimed at getting Ace to accept.   
He held her close, savoring the presence, the smell of her perfume, her warmth.   
"Are you okay?" Mona asked, voice slightly muffled by his jacket.   
Ace nodded. "Perfectly." He hugged her gently and Mona tilted her head, kissing him.   
Ace returned the kiss, turning it into a long, passionate reminder of what could happen, and Ace felt something inside him flutter. They just stood in the open door, not minding possible watchers -- which would have been a surprise since the Express' parking spot was secluded.   
"It's late," Mona breathed.   
"Too late to drive home?" was the whispered question and Ace nuzzled her neck.   
She closed her eyes. "Probably."   


They returned to the living room and sank down on the couch. Neither of them had had the luxury of relaxing for a long, long time, and their times together had always been cut short by schedules. Now, tonight, there was time. Mona just cuddled against him, listening to the strong, regular heartbeat in his chest.   
Ace was back.   
The old Ace.   
Her Ace.   
A smile played over her lips at the possessive thoughts. Ace's hand played over her back, drawing small lines and circles, and she moved lazily. This felt so good, so incredibly good. Just lying there, nothing else, feeling his warmth, feeling so... safe... so normal. Ace kissed the top of her head and Mona wound an arm around him, legs curled beneath her on the couch. She played with the fabric of his shirt and then opened one button. She light skin underneath was warm to the touch and she placed a kiss on the exposed area. Encouraged by the soft sound of approval, she continued kissing softly up to his throat. His hands hadn't stilled and she became aware that the slender fingers were curled around her waist.   
Ace turned his face so he was looking at her and met the next kiss with his lips. They kissed lovingly, long and tender, and she felt his tongue play around her lips and mouth. Mona slipped her arms around his neck and when they separated, she remained where she was, forehead pressed against his. After what seemed like eternity, her hands went back to the buttons of his shirt and she played with them again, aware how much she thought of the fabric as an obstruction. She wanted to get rid of it. Now.....   
Ace offered no resistance, and neither did the shirt. She ran her fingers over the hard planes of his chest, aware just how much she wanted this, how much she wanted to stop this moment in time. Ace Cooper had fascinated her since their first meeting, though in a different way back then. This fascination had never wavered, even when she had tried to hate him. Throughout their physical separation she had always dreamed of him and other men had been compared to Ace. She had tried to forget, but it had been impossible. When she had finally accepted that with Ace's return to Electro City, the feelings had started to return as well, Mona had calmed down a bit. Lately, the fires had been stirred once more because their relationship had entered a new stage -- something they had had before.   
"Mind if I stay the night?" she asked huskily, fingers sliding up his chest to his shoulders. She held his eyes and saw the smoldering fire in them.   
"I think I have sleeping space to spare," was the soft answer.   
Mona chuckled. "I heard." She was aware of Ace's finger opening her dress and she arched against him as the gently fingers traced over her skin.   
How they made it to the living room and then into the bedroom was lost in a wonderful haze and as she sank down on the bed with Ace above her, Mona forgot the world outside. Nothing was of importance but the man she loved; not her father, not her career, not the past.   


Ace woke, slightly puzzled at first, then he became aware of the warmth beside him. He smiled as memories floated along his inner eye and his muscles, thought relaxed, twinged slightly from the 'exercise'. He turned and looked at the sleeping woman beside him, her long red hair spilling over the pillow. Mona had her back turned to him, the blanket barely covering her up to her hips and Ace took the leisure of just watching her curves, fingers lightly tracing along her spine. When she moved sleepily, he placed a soft kiss in the hollow of her neck.   
"Good morning," he whispered as he eyes fluttered open.   
Mona smiled and turned to him, catching his lips and he savored the kiss. She snuggled closer to him and he closed his eyes, a warm feeling spreading through him.   
"Good morning," she whispered.   
"Slept well?"   
She chuckled. "You have to ask?"   
Ace wrapped his arms around her and smiled. They lay together for a while, Ace content to just hold her and Mona not inclined to let go.

* * *

Cosmo woke to a fuzzy, strange feeling and his still mushy mind was heaving problems identifying it. Since he had no idea at the moment how he had managed to go to bed, it was a mystery, just like the fact what day it was. Finally he dragged his memories out of the swamp and yawned, feeling the injury on his face sting. Damn, he had managed to forget about those! Why did he have to be reminded? Cosmo rolled onto his side and then sat up, yawning again and stretching. The fuzzy feeling had dimmed and he didn't give it much thought as he tried to get up. Padding over to the bathroom, the teen turned on the shower.   
The feeling briefly intensified and he blinked. Suddenly Cosmo grinned and wrapped a shield around his mind. So Mona had stayed. Huh, good for Ace. It also meant that his friend wouldn't be up for a while, especially since there was nothing on their schedule that needed Ace's personal attention.   
Humming to himself, Cosmo went under the shower.   



End file.
